


Living without you

by C_L_Mercer



Series: Orginal work [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Break Up, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 10:32:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_L_Mercer/pseuds/C_L_Mercer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How do you deal with your first break up?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living without you

I use your favourite show as background noise. It helps slightly. I’ll never admit how much it’s grown on me. I hated it, until you. I never even thought of trying to watch it. Now I try to see every episode. I’m watching Season 2; Episode 11, right now. Lonely heart. It was always one of my favourites as you know. The first we watched together. I guess it has a new meaning. It seems like a coincidence that this was the episode we watched first. I just don’t believe in them.

I’m still on the couch just staring at nothing. I refuse to cry, to show any emotion over you. My phone vibrated on my leg stealing my concentration. I lift it out of my pocket with shaky hands. The text reads ‘ Yo’ bitch! We’re going to field again. Satan’s Angels are out tonight. Coming?’ I knew Lou would text. She knew something was wrong she always did. I slide slowly to the floor. 

\----hours later---- 

I lay alone. Sleep hasn’t yet come to me. She seems to be afraid, like even she knows to just leave me alone. But sleep should come to me soon; she cannot resist the teary eyes that are screaming to close. Crying makes her appear out of the blue when you least expect her. Crying brings sleep to life. But not before you think. 

You have to think, to relive. That thing you did when you were twelve that has always left you embarrassed. That person who you felt the wrong way about that never liked you back, well you don’t think so. The person that had broken your heart that day. The one who you loved with everything you had, that loved you too for a small amount of time. Or that’s what they told you. 

I pull the pillow you slept on close to me. Your scent clings to the fabric as I cling to the memories. That smile you gave to me when you lay in my arms that first night. How you wouldn’t sleep without the light on, but dimmed. Your fingertips tracing my side with a feather light touch. Just you. 

Sleep comes to me then. I fall in to the dream of me and you. Of us.


End file.
